1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting by use of rotating, axially moving tools and more particularly to a machine including a turret of tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, powered machine tools have provided multiple tool driving attachments wherein a turret includes a plurality of chucks positionable so as to be driven by a single powered driver. This is convenient since a variety of attachments are mounted in each chuck and readily available for positioning to be powered by the driver. This eliminates changing various attachments into and out of a single chuck. However, the powered driver must be turned off so that the turret can be selectively positioned each time a different attachment is to be used in a desired machining operation. Once the turret is positioned and the attachment is engaged, the powered driver may be turned on and the next machining operation can begin. Thus, valuable time is wasted during machining operations due to the burden placed on the operator for repeatedly turning the machine power off and on.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a multiple tool driving attachment which could be selectively positioned and repositioned without the need to turn off the powered driver each time a different machining operation is desired.